


Kill the Rock

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Because Space Exists (Even if you don't like it) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kill the Rock has been on no less than thirty two times since yesterday. Can you really blame me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Rock

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble taking place in the future of my Space verse. It can be counted separately, but uh. That's what's going on in my mind. Also, my MSI kink, can you see it?

It happens gradually, for the most part. After all, Axel's the singer of their relationship- ["I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-XuW2oEWFs) while he's washing dishes, ["I'm walking on sunshine, and it's starting to feel good"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPUmE-tne5U) as they're bringing the groceries in- then that time he'd spent an entire shower screaming [Tight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZUCVdY9wTQ) at the top of his lungs until Roxas had finally shoved his homework away and given him a different reason to moan and whimper.  
  
Axel's the one who makes a spectacle of himself by pulling Roxas into impromptu dances in the middle of the mall and singing [Heat of the Moment](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBnyvF8j6bQ) until Roxas stops laughing enough to join him. Roxas likes to blame South Park, but really, that's just what Axel does. But the thing is, after living with the guy for close to five years, the singing gets _contagious._  
  
At first it's just little things- humming [Poker Face](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSEST-oQH68&feature=related) under his breath in the computer lab at school and blushing when the guy a few seats away gives him a grin and a thumbs up- a line or two from Wicked when he's in the car alone- and, unfortunately, that's when he also starts singing the things that he's doing.  
  
"Washin' my hair, knocking over the bubble bath, can't find the razor, gettin' soap in my fucking eyes," isn't exactly the worst thing he could be singing, but it becomes such a habit that he starts doing it everywhere.  
  
"Can't figure out this math problem- invisible numbers suck balls" while he's tapping his pencil to an unheard beat, "Where are the potatoes- gotta boil 'em before Ax gets home," while he's trying to make dinner, "Reading this book for schoooool, and it's fuckin' boooooring," while trying to pay attention to the yellowed pages of Catcher in the Rye. It's distracting, but most of the time he doesn't even notice when he's doing it.  
  
Singing actual songs doesn't happen quite as often, he mostly does leave the singing and random bouts of dancing to Axel, but occasionally Axel will leave songs playing for too long, and they'll get stuck there, loop after loop of whatever song he's obsessed with and well- it's only a matter of time before Axel catches him.  
  
And catch him he does.  
  
It's the week that Axel leaves _Frankenstein Girls Will Seem Strangely Sexy_ in the cd player on repeat for four days, and really, it's not Roxas' fault that the song gets stuck in his head. Not his fault at all that when he's in the bathroom taking a piss he's thinking, _I never really knew what that thing down there was used for_ and when he's toasting his bagel his mind is on a loop of _Ah-Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_ and that when he finally steps into the shower, he actually _starts_ singing it.  
  
Shampoo, "yo yo yo yo yo yo - I killed the rock rock rock rock rock yo-"  
  
Soap, "then she killed my brain brain brain brain brain brain brain brain-"  
  
Suds down the drain, "nothing hurts anymore - nevermind... then she killed my-"  
  
Axel grinning at him through the glass, "you're wicked gay but then today I think I'll be hardco-" and then "oh shit."  
  
Axel's grin is wicked, absolutely smug and Roxas rolls his eyes. "[Kill the Rock](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5XtpCw4SDo) has been on no less than thirty two times since yesterday. Can you really blame me?"  
  
And Axel shakes his head, says "not at all" and joins him.  
  
It's probably a good thing that he was mostly done with his shower anyway, because by the time they're done, the water's gone cold.


End file.
